Thunders And Lightnings
by 892
Summary: Kevin is going over to Edd's house to watch a movie, but what happens when a storm starts and thunder's crash? Kevedd oneshoot story, this means boyxboy love, don't read if you don't like it!


It was already 9:40 of the night, and Kevin knew he was ten minutes late to his movie night over his boyfriends house, so after grabbing his bag with his stuff and the pizza box, he hurridly exited his house, locking behind him, and joged over to Double Dee's house.

It had started to rain, pretty fast and hard, as summer rains start, and it was enough to get him wet and cold before reaching the dorks house.

A few knocks disturbed the sock head while he was pouring some the drinks into the glasses. He gave a quick glance at the clock and frowned at the time.

A certain redhead was going to hear every single word he had to say about punctuality, so after giving a quick glance through the door hole and confirming it was his boyfriend who was at the other side of the door, he opened at the same time he opened his mouth he saw the jock was quite wet because of the storm, seeing he had taken off his jacket to cover the pizza boxes to avoid them getting wet.

Double Dee sighed and made space so Kevin could come in ''I know I'm late, but you gotta know it wasn't my fault, it was the pizza guy who came late'' Said the jock after giving a peck on the cheek to his boyfriend.

He kicked off his shoes and headed to the kitchen while Double Dee went to get him a towel and a dry shirt ''It is still your fault because you did not call for the pizza before thought, I'm sure you waited until the last minute to call, correct me if I'm wrong'' said the nerd as he walked into the kitchen.

Kevin rolled his eyes ''I called at nine and they should've arrived at 9:20, cold pizza doesn't taste good at all, babe'' he said striping off his shirt.

Double Dee let out a small gasp, and turned around hurriedly to cover his face with both of his hands while the heat tinted his cheeks pink.

The jock found this cute, and with a loop sided smirk he approached Edd to slide a hand in his waist ''You don't gotta be shy with me, Dork, it's not like it's the first time you see me shirtless'' he reminded him ''Even if that is the case, Kevin, it is inappropriate for you to undress in the kitchen'' he said as a shudder ran down his spine.

Suddenly the kitchen was filled with white light, just for a second, and accompanied by a loud roar. Double Dee felt how Kevin's hand yanked back suddenly, and was surprised to even hear a small yelp escape from the other boy's lips. He turned around immediately to see the red head with a pale face and a hand gripping hard on the shirt he just took off while the other gripped the counter.

Kevin licked his lips and gave a small nervous laugh ''I was expecting that one…''. Double Dee smiled at that '' me either. Seems like the storm is just right above us considering there's no time difference between the lightning and the thunder. Isn't it fascinating how lightning travels faster than sound?'' He started to rant about lightning's and Kevin rolled his eyes, leaving the wet shirt and pulling over his head the dry one his boyfriend offered ''Well I just hope they don't fall anymore. Not that I'm scared or anything'' He quickly added in the end. Double Dee raised an eyebrow with a confused look. Why did Kevin seem so nervous? He shrugged off the thought and took the tray with two glasses of soda and a bottle to the living room, where they would watch the movies. Kevin followed behind with the boxes of pizza, when another thunder crashed while the light illuminated through the windows. Once again it startled him, and almost made him drop the boxes. For his luck his dork didn't notice, and he exhaled relieved.

Kevin was really hoping the storm would go away soon, just because he didn't want to watch the movie with unnecessary distractions, of course. Why else wouldn't he want a storm? Because storms are so cool, and it's nice to watch a movie and cuddle while it falls, and all that crap people say, right?

Double Dee was setting the tray on the coffee table when another thunder roared and once again illuminating the house. His ears didn't escape the sound of something falling to the floor. He turned around to see the pizza boxes on the floor, thankfully not spilled or anything, but his gaze followed up to see a Kevin he didn't recognize. He was pale, very pale besides of the golden tan he had because of his training sessions. He had sweat starting to show up on his face, and his lower lip quivered a little. He was very stiff and still, not looking at the ravenett, while he started out the window.

And after a few seconds pass another thunder crashed. Kevin pulled his hands instantly to cover his ears while he hunched a little while taking a step back, another yelp escaping from him.

Double Dee was confused, he didn't understand what was happening with the red head ''Kevin, are you feeling well?'' He asked taking a step towards the jock, but before he could answer another lightning illuminated the room, once again, and the jock took a step back, feeling how his eyes began to burn, and it striked again, his pulse was going fast, very fast, and one last one, which made Kevin turn around faster than Edd could expect as he made his way up the stairs to the dork's room.

The ravenett started in shock, and quickly followed him ''Kevin! Where are you going?!'' he asked climbing up the stairs as quick as his legs allowed him to. The jock was too fast and had already slammed the bathroom's door behind him.

Another thunder fell, the roar causing the crystals to tremble slightly, and Kevin immediately fell to his knees and crawled up to a corner, back to the wall, pulling his legs up to his chest and hugging himself as tight as he could. He felt sick, he could feel the trembling, he felt cold and he was sweating like a pig. His eyes burned as he felt them water slightly, and his heart wouldn't go any slower, it was too fast, just like when he ran, just like the adrenaline he felt while playing football.

He had never told anyone, ever, but his parents and his best friend, about this, this being he was terrified of thunders and lightnings.

Two gentle knocks made the red head flinch ''Kevin? May I come in?'' He wanted to reply, to say no, that he was ok and would be out soon, but he couldn't find his voice.

Hearing no reply, Edd got worried ''I'm coming in'' he announced as he pocked his head through the door, his eyes scanning for the jock, until he saw him sitting on the floor on a corner.

He looked awful ''Kevin, what is wrong? Is there something bothering you?'' he asked, slowly walking to the jock to avoid startling him. He bent down to his knee, in front of Kevin, and looked at him.

The red head had buried his face between his knees and hugged with his arms around his legs, a fetal position like, and was trembling slightly.

''Kevin'', Eddward tried once more ''Are you…'' he searched for the right word ''afraid of storms?'' he finally managed after a few second pause, which seemed an eternity.

''No'' the football player replayed immediately, which made Double Dee frown in confusion.

Kevin was not going to let his boyfriend know he was scared, that he was weak, and felt vulnerable, but another thunder roar made him jump, and he threw his arms around his dorks neck, into a very tight hug and buried his head into his neck.

Double Dee wasn't exactly strong, and the jock's jump caught him off guard so they both crashed onto the floor, Kevin of top, but he didn't move. Edd could feel how he trembled, and seeing that they weren't moving.

He pulled his arms to hug around Kevin, and made circles with his thumbs across the red heads back, trying to comfort him somehow.

Another thunder roared and Kevin cringed, tightening his grip around Double Dee, who was starting to find Kevin pretty heavy ''Kevin, it is alright, there is nothing to fear'' He whispered, continuing to massage his boyfriend's back ''I'm here, with you, there's no need to be afraid'' he continued.

He gently pushed the red head up, to see the frown on Kevin's face; his face was a mix of fear, embarrassment and a bit of annoyance. ''I didn't want you to see me like this. You weren't supposed to know this'' he said sitting up and looking away. His eyes were threading to start crying, so he squeezed his eyes shut to try stopping it to no use, and a small tear rolled down his cheek.

Double Dee felt concerned, and he felt inside him something he had never felt before. For once, he felt he wanted to protect another instead of being and feeling protected. He wanted to comfort the red head, let him know it was ok, and he was going to do so.

''Kevin, I believe we are in an uncomfortable situation, so I would gladly suggest for us to move to the living room'' he said, standing to his feet and offering a head to the jock.

At first he hesitated, but then took the nerd's hand and walked with him to his room.

They sat on the couch, one next to each other, their hands still holding.

Kevin couldn't look at Double Dee, he felt so coward, so ashamed for allowing the dork to see a face of him he never allowed anyone to see. Now he was sure the nerd would think he was a whimp.

Double Dee licked his lips, choosing carefully his words before talking, and when he opened his mouth to say something, he quickly closed it again. He frowned for a second, thinking, and then let go of the jock's hand to stand up and walk out of the room, without a word.

Kevin felt himself sink, he was right, of course Edd wouldn't want someone who was scared of little lightning's, he was Kevin, the jock, the football player, most popular person in school, who wasn't afraid of anything, who always protected his dork, but he would no longer have that image in front of his boyfriend.

Another thunder crashed, and Kevin, faster than anyone could think have crashed him onto the couch and used a pillow to cover his head. He started trembling again. All he wanted to do was cry. He felt so vulnerable, and more knowing that Edd would probably leave him because of it.

But a gentle hand squeezed his arm, before pulling him up to sit on the couch once again. He looked up to see his boyfriend smiling at him.

Edd pulled out head phones, and placed them on the red head, making sure they were rightly placed to cover his ears, and turned on the music.

All sound was muffled, and he saw his boyfriend connect them with a long cable to the TV, along with another set of headphones, he sat back next to the jock once again and pressed the movie to play.

Before sitting down, Edd took out a notebook and started writing something. The jock tilted his head while he watched the ravenett write some more, thankful to no longer listen the storm.

After a few minutes he was done and handed Kevin to notebook to read what he wrote:

''Kevin, I believe you'll hardly hear anything out of these headphones as long as the volume is up.

Second of all, I desire to make clear that you have nothing to worry; I understand you might feel fear towards some things or others as well, you are only human, after all, and it's something natural. I myself am terrified of many things as well, you know? So please do not feel ashamed of fearing anything. I will continue to love you anyways, and the same way you protect me, please keep in mind I shall too protect you when you need me''

Kevin looked up from the note book, hearing the menu's song play over and over waiting to be played or something, and looked at the big smile, with gap and all his dork was offering him.

He glanced at the note once again and then wrapped his arms around his dork ''I love you too, dork, thanks'' he said. He felt comforted, and safe, and it felt nice.

Double Dee laid on the sofa and offered Kevin to lay with him, so the jock, even if he was larger, laid half of his body on the nerd and his other half on the small gap between the sofa and Edd, resting his head on the dork's chest, just the way the smaller boy did when they watched movies.

It felt nice to be hugged, feel safe. He could no longer listen the storm, and he smiled as he felt the dorks hand place on his back to massage him ''If you tell this to anyone I'll pound ya'' he said raising an accusing finger to his boyfriend. He felt how he laughed and pet his back, and laughed a little himself, and then they played the movie, a horror one, Kevin's favorite, and soon they had to switch positions because Edd couldn't bear with it.

A/N: Sooo, this is the first time I writte a fanfiction. Oh, I hope I did the characters justice D:  
I know Kevin might be a bit out of character, but I tried to keep him in character as much as I could, like the way he acted on that episode of the needles, and how probably he didn't want anyone seeing his weakness and stuff, and for DD to think he was weak, and a scary cat and all, all doing with his reputation and I see in many fics that's all he cares about A

Please do review to let me know how I did! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
